


Great-Grandparents's House - 1

by DragonRoyaly



Series: Elliot Cavoette vs The Things [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: I never thought I would be here again.
Series: Elliot Cavoette vs The Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544962





	Great-Grandparents's House - 1

When I was a kid, talking about four through nine years old, I lived near my great grandparents.

'Near' may be the wrong phrasing, though. It was in the middle of Louisiana, a seven minute drive from the nearest town, which was small and what is expected of a small town in the middle of Louisiana.

I have other measurements, how far it is away from the beach (Two hours), how far it is away from my friend's house (Hour and a half), how far away it is from where I live now (Four hours), and other things like that, but that's not relevant.

They had their own property and their own road, and due to my immediate family having money issues, they let us live there. Our trailer was a two minute walk from their house, and that is measuring with how my body worked at the time, I was smaller and chubbier, couldn't walk very well, very physically limited, and I'd by lying if I said I wasn't now. So, their house wasn't far.

Now, something about their property, the woods rearranged and changed sometimes. I don't know if this is something the land does on it's own, or if someone else is doing it, or if it's my great-grandparents. Everything they had deemed important never really changed, but everything else did.

So, the paths me and grandpa would go down on his four-wheeler, or the dirt pit, or the mini dirt pit, they'd all stay exactly the same, while nothing else did.

I was never really allowed freedom back then, I'd always have someone with me, whether it be my grandpa or granny, a great aunt or uncle I never remembered the name of, a cousin who knew what was going on before I did, a family friend, my parents, or even my younger sister, Alice. Because you know, back then everyone thought if I knew what was going on with myself it would be a big deal, so they never told me, not until I figured most of it out on my own and we moved out.

Probably because I couldn't keep my fucking mouth shut.

Irrelevant.

I was never allowed freedom back then, but sometimes I would go out to the back porch to get a drink from the old fridge they kept back there, and then I'd see outside the porch walls (It wasn't really a porch but I don't know what else to call it), something like a flower, a pinecone, a rock, a weird patch of grass I didn't like, or a toy I had left outside, and I'd go out to get it.

Both of my grandparents seats were arranged so they could look out the window and see me, but that didn't always work out. They were old and they slept a lot. So sometimes they weren't there to watch me while I collected pinecones or flowers or got my toy or fixed the grass.

The only thing stopping me from going running into the woods off-path was common sense and primal fear drilled into me. Sometimes not even that.

That's when I saw some shit.

I have the ability to see things others can't. Or it's schizophrenia that's predictable enough to know I may see something under certain circumstances, though as I type that out it sounds like the first one is more plausible, but I'm no doctor.

They died recently, and by recently I mean Granny back in last August, and my Grandpa this February. The house has fallen into my mother's father's hands, and he's not a good person. He's greedy and manipulative, and the reason my mom has so many traumas and stress issues, so logically, we haven't been back since, because we hate him.

I was fully prepared to never see it again, although it was upsetting becuase I really did like that place, as much as a dump as it was, but here we are, going back.

Papaw wanted work done on the house, my dad's the best person he knows for the job, and although my dad hates his general existence and wants to turn him into plant fertilizer, he's paying a good amount of money for the work to be done, and my dad's low on money right now since my parents are getting divorced, and he needs his own house now, so he's taking the job.

Taking the job _and_ me and my sisters along with him. He hopes to teach me how to use a power saw and I hope to get to the bottom of some of the things I saw over there, since now I am allowed to walk around with no supervision as long as I have my phone and/or I know where I'm going and so does dad.

Stay tuned for more y'all.


End file.
